PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Frosty/Archive 1
lol self acceptance -- 15:20, 16 February 2009 here we go again... My issues: *how does being an admin help you improve the quality of the wiki?6 *There's nothing you can do about the database, admin BCrat or otherwise. Only Hippo and GCard can access it (it's server side). *There's little contribution towards policies or policy discussion. (we do have about 10 or something waiting for discussion, so I won't take there's no need for discussion as an excuse). While I'm here I'd like to point out the flaw in Liger's reasoning (i know frosty already did but never hurts =o) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:54, 16 February 2009 (EST) :It was an observation not a reason. =O-- Liger414 talk 15:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Uhh....... ::* Being a janitor doesnt improve the quality of the wiki? ::* I'm not sure about that one. ::* It's already been said that the site doesnt need more policy, It needs more policy enforcement. ::My two cents.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:42, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::I wasn't aware that policy enforcement didn't count as contribution towards policy/policy discussion. I suppose anyone could have made that mistake, eh? — Rapta (talk| ) 19:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Phen I am sure having another pair of eyes looking over the wiki enforcing policies and such would point it further in the right direction. I have already expressed by desire to improve the skill database via e-mail to (although not got much response from) Gcard about the skilldata base, be it serverside or not. I feel the current policies in place pretty much cover most if not all possible eventualities on the wiki, however I will take a look at them just to because there is no excuse ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 20:53, 16 February 2009 (EST) My point of view The votes for frosty's RfA is that frosty is a nice person who helps around the wiki, is active, doesnt troll, keeps his temper, and doesnt violate policies. Then again, so are 20 other people on the wiki. Why frosty? 21:26, 16 February 2009 (EST) : i know my opinion really doesnt matter, but +1 ^jebus.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Name the 20 other people tbh Drahgal Meir 21:29, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Exaggerations. But GoD, godly, ressmonkey, infidel, shadow, infested, Karate, Lyssan, Relyk, Tai, Pika, even me. 21:32, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::+12, oh yes and i. dont forget unreal*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:33, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::and shazam ^_^ 21:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::oh, how could i forget toraen. 21:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::The only difference between frosty and those people, that i can find atleast, is that frosty will win in a popularity contest. Drahgal Meir 21:36, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Yeah, basically. 21:37, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::true, ll and yes shazam. i still want my userbox btw. i think jebus should be sysop, tbh i think he does more than frosty . such good contributor--help/contests/insight.(no offense frosty)*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:38, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::You can RfA other people you know :> [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 21:42, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Wait, in this nomination, does frosty's nomination of himself count as a support vote? o_O 21:42, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Most likely not. Drahgal Meir 21:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::I would oppose, that Frosty looks shifty [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 21:44, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::: Lol Drahgal Meir 21:45, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::(ô_ô) 22:15, 16 February 2009 (EST) Icwuturdoinher, and the answer is because he's better than all of them. also no you can't has Admin.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) You flatter me, but I love to troll and exploit loopholes in policy as much as possible. Also, as a 3 year old girl, I am not interested in depriving my childhood cleaning up the messes of others.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) god is not friendly--Relyk 03:02, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Frosty better not be bm just because he's better than all of us >.>--Relyk 03:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::This is RfA not RfBM. crazy cow 15:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Just like there's a fundamental difference between omelete fiestas and egg fiestas.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:51, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Also, divine favor heals are STROOONG. crazy cow 15:51, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pika_Fan/GvG_Epic_BYOB [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::AoD is trippy for flag running. Ok, I'm done posting on Frosty's RfA about this. :P crazy cow 15:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Egg fiestas > Omelete fiestas >.> (i think i just said A > BM, or the opposite, idk) 16:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::nonono, this is not some twisted metaphor. We mean real dairy products here. crazy cow 16:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) "Absolutely terrible at conflict resolution" people Prove your worth. I really want to see what you are talking about.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) @ Jebus Just about as much as tagging old build qualifies you for admin. Frosty has Admin experience on other sites, which I wish he would link to here, but just because your RfA is failing because you are not qualified doesn't mean that frosty isn't, Also flooding the wiki with meta builds is vastly more constructive than flooding it with crap, or tagging old crap is.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:23, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I'll link it here anyway, www.mnky.eu , I am very innactive there now but helped set it up and was an admin for 2 years, I had to deal with many situations that could potentially spark out here (random racial arguments, whining children saying they wan't to do this but can't and some server side work). But I am practically innactive there now. Also not the Site address image, it's cute mcmonkey :D [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) Cedaves vote wins. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Shadow, dont be a dick tbh. I wouldnt vote down out of spite because my attempt isnt going well. And i didn't know of any prior experience on Frosty's part. 19:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I laughed really hard at Ricky's vote. - Misery Says Moo 19:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Brave new sig mizz. 19:14, 17 February 2009 (EST) moved, numbers are wrong: #He's not the admin-type guy. Based on his contribs and stuff, he'd be at a better place as a regular user. And he makes stupid jokes about my voice that aren't even funny jokes, but they are insulting and I don't really like that. Ricky vantof 17:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) #:Ricky voice jokes are funny :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) #::SHUT UP FAGGOT LEARN HOW TO USE WINDOWS :>. Only joking Rawry Sniddles <3 --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:41, 17 February 2009 (EST) #I have found no worthwhile contributions on the linked site. No red flags here, but no greens either. If I ever get enough time to look through his contributions, I will change my "vote". ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) #:I doubt you would find any real contributions on that old thing because I am very inactive there now (although you can probably see Frosty, Admin and how long I was an admin there for) it was more of a reference to say I have been in a similiar poistion before, but thanks for being honest [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) That was a quick move, go go RfA [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 22:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm pro Watchlister. --'-Chaos-' 19:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC)